Blackened Fish
Transcript (Scene cuts to Fred and Sadie waking up) Baby Rechid starts crying. Sadie: "Fred could you go check on the baby?" Fred walks into the bathroom. Sadie (sighs): "I'll take care of it." Sadie walks down the hall and into the baby's room. (Scene cuts to Fred sitting on the toilet) Fred: "AAAHHH. Thank Neptune that one finally came out. Well I better get down stairs and eat. Sadie (from downstair): "Fred! What did you do with the toaster?! It's not here!" Fred notices a newspaper lying next to him. Fred: "Or I could stay in here for a little longer." Fred picks up the newspaper and starts reading. French Narrator: "Thirty minutes later." Sadie starts pounding on the bathroom door. Sadie: "Fred! What's taking so long? You've been in there for thirty minutes!" Fred sighs and flushes the toilet. Fred gets up to grab some toilet paper but his legs are asleep. Fred: "Oh no! My legs are asleep!" Fred falls and hits his head on the toilet paper roll before landing on the floor. Fred gets up and opens the door. Sadie: "Holy fishpaste! You have a black eye Fred! Here let me bandage that up for you." Sadie grabs a bunch of bandages and starts putting them on Fred's eye. Sadie: "There, now it's all better! How'd you get that black eye anyway?" Fred: "My legs fell asleep while I was on the toilet so when I got up I fell and hit my eye on the toilet paper roll." Sadie starts laughing uncontrollably. Sadie: "Your legs fell asleep from being on the toilet for so long? I'm sorry Fred, I can't stop laughing!" Sadie falls onto the floor from laughing so hard. Fred walks out of the room. Fred: "I can't tell anyone else about this." (Scene cuts to imaginary vision) Pilar: "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You got a black eye from siting on the toilet for too long? You're such an idiot, Fred! Nat: "Yeah! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" (Vison ends) Fred: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Fred: "Keep Cool Fred. You'll be ok, and you just have to hide your eye for the whole day, it'll be gone tomorrow." Monroe Timmy: "Dad, why does your eye have a blanket on it? Fred: "I gave myself a black eye." Monroe: "How?" Fred: "Umm...I...was having a fight with...Harold, yeah!" Monroe: "Oh okay!" Fred: "Phew! That was a close one!" Fred walks outside and sees Nat and Shubie pushing Baby Billy in a stroller past his house. Shubie: "Hi Fred! Fred: "Hey Shubie." Shubie: "What happened to your eye?" Fred: "Oh I just got into a fight with Harold." Harold walks over to them. Harold: "Hey Fred!" Fred gulps. Shubie: "Why did you get into a fight with Fred, Harold?" Harold: "What?! I never got into a fight with you!" Nat: "Wait so you're lying? What happened to your eye then?" Fred: "Uh... uh... I'm a professional boxer!" Nat, Shubie and Harold: "What?!" Nat: "You're a professional boxer?" Fred: "Yeah I actually just fought my first match last night, that's how I got this black eye." Harold: "Really? I'm a huge fan of boxing!" Harold pulls out a boxing magazine. Harold: "Who did you fight against?" Fred looks through the magazine. Fred: "Uh... uh... it was The Anchovy!" Harold: "The Anchovy?! He's one of the best! Did he destroy you?" Fred: "What? No he didn't destroy me! I was about to knock him out actually but he cheated and spit in my eye so I couldn't see. Then he gave me this black eye and the referee had to stop the fight since I couldn't see anymore. If I ever fight the Anchovy again I'll beat the barnacles out of him!" Lenny walks by and over hears them. Lenny: "You fought against The Anchovy?! That's Mabel's cousin! I can't wait to tell her about this!" Fred gulps. (Scene cuts to Fred eating breakfast the next day) The door bell rings and Fred opens it. Fred: "Hello?" The Anchovy grabs him by the neck and picks him up. The Anchovy: "So you're the punk that lied to everyone in town and said that I cheated in a fight against you or else you would've beaten the barnacles out of me?! Well let's put that lie to the test. Meet me behind the Barg 'N Mart tomorrow at 5 and we'll settle this like real men. Don't chicken out and make me come get you." The Anchovy drops Fred and slams the door. Fred gets dizzy and sees purple stars. He shakes it off. Fred: "Well it’s not like anyone’s going to be behind the Barg ‘N Mart when I fight him so even if he beats me up no one will ever know." Fred walks outside and gets his mail. Tom and Martha drive by his house in their boat. Tom: "Hey Fred! Are you ready to fight the Anchovy behind the Barg ‘N Mart tomorrow?" Fred: "What?! How did you know about that?" Martha: "Oh Mabel’s told the whole town about it, everyone’s going to be there. Good luck!" Tom and Martha drive away and Fred runs back into his house. Fred: "Stupid Stupid Stupid, Why am I so STUPID!?!" Fred slaps himself in the face. Fred looks down and sees a box of inflatable muscles. Fred: "Hmm... Maybe I can try doing what that sponge did in that anchor throwing competition." Fred inflates the muscles and puts them on. Someone knocks on the door. Fred: "Oh no! It’s probably the Anchovy coming back to scare me even more!" Fred slightly opens the door. Fred: "Please don’t hurt me!" Perch Perkins: "Hello this is Perch Perkins. Would you mind doing an interview before you’re big fight against the Anchovy tomorrow?" Fred: "Uh... okay I guess I can." Fred opens the door all the way and walks outside. Perch Perkins: "Holy fishpaste! Those are the biggest arms I’ve ever seen! The Anchovy’s gonna have a really hard time trying to beat you! Are you going to get revenge on him for supposedly cheating on you the last time you fought each other?" Fred: "Uh well you never know I mean the Anchovy is a pretty good fighter..." Perch Perkins: "Oh so you’re afraid of him? I thought you’d be pretty upset since he gave you that black eye." Fred: "Oh yeah, I am a little annoyed that he gave me this black eye especially since he cheated last time." Perch Perkins: "Only a little? You don't really sound like a fighter to me, are you sure you’ve foughten the Anchovy before?" Fred: "I am a real fighter! The Anchovy chested against and is gonna pay for it now! I’m not letting him beat me again! I‘m gonna punt him until he starts begging for mercy and then I’m gonna pound him some more! You’re not gonna recogniz him after I’m done with him!" Perch Perkins: "Wow you are really ready for this fight, Fred! The Anchovy isn’t going to stand a chance against you! This is Perch Perkins reporting to you live from Bikini Bottom where this whole town will be supporting Fred Rechid in his fight against the Anchovy behind the Barg ‘N Mart at 4 o’clock tomorrow." Perch Perkins walks away. Fred: "Maybe I went a little overboard with the whole he‘ll be unrecognizable after the fight thing. I just hope these Anchor Arms fool everyone." Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:Shouty the Penguin Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes